This invention relates to a cylinder block structure of an internal combustion engine.
An internal combustion engine generally has a camshaft and a plurality of pistons reciprocally mounted in respective cylinder liners. Rotation of the camshaft generates shocks or impacts on a camshaft bearings and reciprocal movement of the pistons causes shocks on the cylinder liners. These shocks are transmitted to a wall of a cam and tappet chamber to cause a vibration and to generate a noise therefrom.